Latin name of genus and species of the plant claimed: Nephrolepis exaltata. 
Variety denomination: Nevada.
The new cultivar originated in The Netherlands as a mutant in Renesse, The Netherlands. The parent Nephrolepis exaltata xe2x80x98Boston Blue Bellxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Nevadaxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, John Bijl, in a controlled environment in Renesse, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tissue culture was first performed on Nov. 6, 2000 in Renesse, The Netherlands and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98NEVADAxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Fern as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. dark leaves;
2. long leaves;
3. fast growing; and
4. compact plant shape;
xe2x80x98NEVADAxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Renesse, The Netherlands under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98NEVADAxe2x80x99 is cultivar xe2x80x98Boston Blue Bellxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98NEVADAxe2x80x99 has much darker leaves than xe2x80x98Blue Bellxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98NEVADAxe2x80x99 also has longer and wider leaves. The leaflets of xe2x80x98NEVADAxe2x80x99 are also wider and longer than the leaflets of xe2x80x98Blue Bellxe2x80x99.